Sauve-moi de moi
by Blue Depression
Summary: La torture l'a changé, elle lui a fait oublier son humanité, elle l'a forcé à devenir ce qu'il ne voulait pas être. Lorsque le noir devient blanc et et que le bien devient mal, une main tendue, un sourire, une amitié peuvent-ils tout changer? Hide pourra-t-il sauver son ami? Rating M pour violence détaillée.


_Hide._

Mon meilleur ami.

Sans lui, je ne sais où je serai aujourd'hui, ou quel genre de personne je serais devenu. Il est la personne qui a changé ma vie, en bien, la rendant plus lumineuse. Il est l'étincelle qui est descendu du ciel, il est celui qui m'a sauvé. Je n'aurais jamais survécu s'il n'avait pas été dans ma vie.

C'est Hide qui était là quand je n'avais personne d'autre. C'est lui qui me défendait contre les autres jeunes qui m'intimidaient. C'est dans ses bras que je pleurais lorsque je pensais à mes parents qui n'étaient plus là. C'est toujours lui qui était présent pour moi, et qui savait comment me remonter le moral.

« Ça te dit qu'on soit ami? »

C'était même lui qui m'avait si gentiment offert notre amitié lorsque nous étions jeunes. Hide était une bonne personne, extraordinaire et il était empreint d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité rare et sans limite.

Hide, ma raison de vivre, mon humanité.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'il ne peut savoir. Qu'il ne doit pas savoir. Le monstre que je suis devenu... S'il découvre ma vraie identité, ma vraie nature, je sais qu'il me détestera, il aura peur. La terreur envahira ses yeux et le dégout la remplacera peu à peu sur son visage. Je ne le supporterai pas, perdre Hide... est la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver, le voir souffrir, me voir blesser, le voir mourir... C'est dans le but de le protéger que j'ai décidé de prendre mes distances de lui. Depuis l'accident qu'il s'est passé avec l'autre goule nommée Nishiki, je ne l'ai plus revu. La culpabilité et la honte me rongeaient trop, comment avais-je pu faire ça à mon meilleur ami? À le laisser se faire tabasser? À l'avoir presque tué par la suite, posséder par une faim incontrôlable et féroce? Je n'étais pas un ami pour lui, j'étais un danger, un prédateur, un monstre. Et les monstres n'ont pas d'amis. J'ai dû me forcer, ça m'a brisé et ça me brise encore de devoir faire cela, de l'exclure de ma vie afin de préserver la sienne. Mais je n'ai aucun autre choix. Afin de le préserver de mon monde, du danger que je représente, j'ai dû l'attacher au monde des humains, loin de moi. Enchainé au monde dans lequel il doit être, ce monde dans lequel je n'ai qu'un seul pied. L'autre est pris dans le monde de la mort, de la violence et du sang, celui des goules. Déchiré entre deux mondes.

***

Ce fait quelques semaines déjà que je passe mes journées à Anteiku à servir du café à d'autres goules ou rarement des humains ne connaissant rien de la vraie utilité de ce bistro. L'école pour moi est du passé, je ne peux me risquer d'y retourner, je ne peux risquer une rencontre avec lui. Ou pire, perdre le contrôle et me mettre à attaquer des innocents. Attaquer Hide. Je ne peux pas le revoir… Les mots me resteraient coincés dans les gorges et mes yeux se rempliraient d'eau si je le voyais. Mes émotions prendraient le dessus et je voudrais immédiatement le prendre dans mes bras et m'excuser pour tout ce que je lui aie fait. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de tout lâcher, d'abandonner l'école. D'abandonner Hide afin de le préserver du danger.

C'était une journée plutôt agréable. Le soleil resplendissait à l'extérieur, et il faisait bon dehors, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Les gens en profitaient pour sortir prendre de l'air et du soleil, magasiner, se promener, respirer, juste pour vivre un peu. C'était une très belle journée qui commençait, je me sentais bien, serein auprès de ma nouvelle famille. Touka, Hinami, tous les autres. L'odeur du café m'apaisait l'esprit. Le calme envahissait mon être ici, près de gens comme moi, près de ma famille. Ma journée allait bien, très bien même, ma vie ne faisait que commencer à aller mieux. J'avais même commencé à sourire de nouveau. Tout allait bien, trop bien même. Mais ce devait être trop demandé d'avoir un peu de paix dans mon cœur, pas dans ce monde insensé dans lequel je vivais. Sans avertissement, le soleil se couvrit de nuage. Les lumières vacillèrent, et le café s'assombrit. Soudainement, tout bascula. Soudainement, ma vie s'arrêta.

Un fracas terrible.

Des cris de terreur.

Touka qui essaie de s'interposer, non, ne lui faites pas de mal…

L'homme au visage masqué qui me prend par la gorge.

Puis tout s'enchaine tellement vite…

L'enlèvement.

La torture.

Centipède.

La douleur.

Les cris.

Les craquements de doigts.

Combien font sept soustrait à mille…

J'ai mal. Je veux sortir, je ne veux plus souffrir, aidez-moi, n'importe qui, n'importe comment, je ne veux plus rien sentir. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je n'en peux plus de cette souffrance, c'est trop, c'est trop dur, ça me tue, je meurs j'ai peur j'ai mal sauvez-moi…

 _« J'ai entendu ta demande »_

Des cheveux violets, des lunettes rouges, un sourire affamé.

 _Rize... Sauve-moi..._

Une image de mes amis m'apparaît dans mon esprit, en flash saccadé, me rappelant mon devoir de les sauver et de les protéger. Pour eux, je ferais tout, tout.

 _Hide._

Et le noir devint blanc.  
Le bien devint mal.

Le monstre consuma ce qui restait d'humanité.

 _« Oh Kaneki, quel orteil allons-nous couper aujourd'hui? »_

 _Non… pas lui, pas encore, par aujourd'hui… je suis en pleine discussion avec Rize, ne nous dérange pas. Elle veut que je me laisse aller à ma vraie nature, elle me dit que toute ma souffrance va disparaitre, que je deviendrai assez fort pour te battre. Assez fort pour sauver tous ceux qui comptent à mes yeux. Touka. Hinami. Uta. Koma. Irimi. Yomo. Yoshimura… Hi…de…? Qu'elle me donnera sa puissance, son esprit solide, sa rage de vivre. Si je la laisse faire, je deviendrai enfin fort, je deviendrai un monstre, mais je serai fort. Mon humanité y passera, je le sais bien, mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Ma conscience me murmure de me laisser aller, plus rien ne me rattache sur terre. Mon Kagune me retire du sol et m'emmène vers le côté sombre de la pièce, il me masque les yeux, je ne peux résister, je ne vois rien, je suis aveugle que ce passe-t-il? Une douleur lancinante dans mon pied, quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé coule… quelque chose d'épais qui a une odeur âcre et métallique… la douleur me consume, elle me brule, elle me dévore les entrailles. Je ne crie plus de douleur, j'en ris, je ris de cette souffrance continuelle qui envahit lentement les brumes épaisses de mon esprit. Rize? Est tu toujours là? Près de moi? Je te sens derrière moi. Tes mains froides et ensanglantées sont ce qui me bloque la vue. Tu ne m'as jamais quitté, Rize, et tu ne me quitteras jamais. Ta voix continue de sonner dans mon oreille, de murmurer des mots si doux et rudes à la fois, ton souffle glacial entre dans le conduit où le centipède continue de creuser et de dévorer l'intérieur de mon oreille indéfiniment. Lâcher prise… lâcher le statut d'humain que je tiens tant à conserver… mais à quoi bon, me dis-tu, de préserver mon humanité si je ne suis plus humain depuis déjà longtemps? Je ne le suis plus, pourquoi est-ce que je m'acharne, que je combats qui je suis? Je suis déchiré dans ces deux réalités, mon âme est sciée en deux, où est la vérité? Où est ma place? Qui je suis… qui suis-je? Où suis-je? Mon humanité… m'a été arraché… il y a un trou béant dans ma poitrine… c'est douloureux… douleur? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal? J'ai froid, je veux rentrer chez-moi… chez moi? Ou est-ce chez-moi? Qui suis-je déjà?_

 _« Un monstre… »_

 _Oui, c'est exact, je suis un monstre, je me nourris de viande, de chair humaine, un prédateur. Voilà ce que je suis._

 _993_

 _986_

 _979_

 _972_

 _Ces chiffres… lorsque je vais atteindre zéro… que va-t-il m'arriver? Pourquoi dois-je compter déjà? Ah oui, parce que l'homme devant moi me l'ordonne. C'est lui qui me fait mal. Il me fait mal. J'ai mal. Mal. Arrête immédiatement. Je suis le prédateur, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Rize, oui, toi, je me rappelle de toi, ma conscience, ma vérité, toi qui es toujours près de moi. Viens, viens vers moi, je t'accepte et je t'accueille à bras ouverts. Viens me sauver, possède-moi, fait tout ce que tu veux de moi mais arrêtes la douleur, arrête là. Ne me laisse pas, reste, ne m'abandonne pas, consume-moi. Oui, comme ça. Les roses blanches se couvrent de rouge, couleur du sang, partout autour de nous. Je vais te dévorer, morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ce que ce soit ton sang qui couvre ces fleurs._

 _Mon âme écorchée va se ficeler_

 _Mon cœur en morceaux va se souder_

 _Le mal va me posséder_

 _Jason, je vais te dévorer_

 _Hide, ne m'oublie pas… souviens-toi de moi, souviens-toi de moi, souviens-toi de moi_

Ces images et ces pensées ne cessent de me revenir en mémoire, même plusieurs jours après que j'aie rejoint Aogiri afin de devenir toujours plus fort pour protéger ma famille. Ma famille… qui est-elle déjà? Je dois la sauver, pourquoi déjà? Un café… des gens, des visages, des sourires. Oui, pour préserver ces sourires je dois devenir plus fort. Mais que penseront-ils en me voyant?

 _Que tu as changé pour devenir un monstre._

Cette voix continue de m'écorcher les oreilles. Elle m'empoisonne l'esprit, elle me dépèce petit à petit au plus profond de moi. Elle me rappelle chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, à chaque respiration l'abomination que je suis devenu. Je ne me contrôle plus, je ne suis plus moi-même. La faim me fait mal, elle me tord l'estomac et me dicte de tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, manger, manger, manger, survivre, survivre, vivre.

Mon esprit est brisé, mes souvenirs s'échappent de ma tête en s'envolant avec des ailes noircies par la douleur et la mort. Tous mes souvenirs, ma mémoire, qui volent si paisiblement vers les cieux, mon humanité se détache de mon corps, elle qui me traversait me fuit désormais. Je n'ai plus rien, plus rien, mais je dois continuer, être fort, protéger… protéger…

Mon kagune sort une nouvelle fois, je perds le contrôle encore, mes pensées sont trop entremêlés, je commence à oublier qui je suis, qui j'étais. La faim prend possession de mon corps, de mes bras, ma tête. J'ai beau plaquer mes mains sur mon crâne, crier ma souffrance à plein poumon dans l'air irrespirable, je ne retrouve plus mes souvenirs, la vérité, ma vie d'avant, avant, avant, avant de devenir… j'ai faim, je veux manger, ma raison s'envole, ma raison s'assombrit, on lui a coupé les ailes, j'ai faim, je dois tuer, me nourrir, crier, jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de souffle, plus d'air, que mon torse me brule au point de devenir intolérable, invivable, indiscernable souffrance qui me tue…

Dépecer

Dévorer

Égorgé

Éventré

Étanché

Manger

…

Une douleur vacillante me traverse la poitrine…

Aimer…

Vivre…

Sourire…

Aimer…

 _Hide_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement.

Une chevelure orangée, un sourire resplendissant, des yeux remplis de gentillesse, de tendresse, d'amitié… d'amour…

 _Hide_

Comment ai-je pu oublier…

Qui tu es?


End file.
